


game night

by lesducks



Series: Roommates Oneshots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M, Other, no nobody knows what they’re doing, the boys are very much alive, they are all roommates around college age and it is game night, yes they’re going to try anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesducks/pseuds/lesducks
Summary: Reggie realised he had a ton of board games in his room for no reason, so decides to try and get his friends to participate in game night.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Roommates Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	game night

“Do we really need pizza for monopoly?” 

Alex looked doubtful as Reggie punched a number into their landline. 

“Is that even a question? We need pizza for everything, game night is no exception,” Reggie put the phone against his ear as it rang. “Everyone agrees with me.” 

Alex sighed, but held up the notepad with everyone’s orders scribbled down on. 

“Yeah can we get…” Reggie squinted at the list, “A large pepperoni, medium plain cheese and a small ham. Ooh, plus a bottle of Coca Cola. You only have Pepsi?” Reggie sounded outraged, then sighed, “I guess that’s fine. Thank you!” He hung the phone back on the wall. 

“Dude, you missed Luke’s pineapple pizza,” Alex said. 

“Yeah, I know,” said Reggie, “I refuse to encourage that kind of behaviour.” 

“He’s gonna sulk all evening,” Alex warned. 

“Eh, I’ll just say I ordered it but they must’ve messed up,” Reggie said, waving dismissively. 

Reggie walked around the kitchen table, and he and Alex returned to the main room. A small table in the middle of the room was stacked with boxes of board games. 

On one side of the room, Flynn and Carrie were sat on one armchair, limbs tangled and heads leaning against each other. Both girls had been looking at their phones, but put them away when the two boys approached. 

Alex sat down on the couch, joining Luke and Julie. Luke swung around in his seat so his legs spread across Alex’s lap and his head leant on Julie’s, much to Alex’s objections. 

Reggie flung himself back into a beanbag on the floor.

“Pizza should be coming in,” Reggie checked his watch, “‘Bout twenty minutes.” 

“Awesome, let’s start the game!” Luke slid onto the floor and shuffled closer to the table, extracting the monopoly box from the tower and placing the others on the floor. 

“I’m getting the other beanbag,” Flynn jumped up from her seat and dragged the second beanbag over to her, seating herself. 

Slowly, the others picked themselves up and arranged themselves around the table as well. 

“Do we have to sit on the floor?” Carrie complained, leaning against Flynn’s beanbag. 

“Yes, it’s a vital part of game night,” Reggie answered her. 

“And game night is gonna be a regular thing, then?” Julie asked. 

“Yeah!” Reggie said, beaming. “It was my idea, pretty great, right?” 

“Where did you get all of these?” Julie gestured at the huge pile of games. 

“Somewhere in my room!” Reggie answered. 

“They were just...lying around?” Carrie asked doubtfully. 

“Yup!” Reggie said, smiling wide. 

“Huh...okay then,” Carrie said slowly. 

“I’d still rather be watching a movie but, it’s nice, I guess,” Alex said. “Although, disclaimer, I’m absolutely terrible at Clue.” 

“We’ll play that one next then,” Flynn said simply. 

“I just said I was terrible at it.”

“I know, that gives the rest of us an advantage!” 

“Fine. As long as I can be Miss Scarlet,” Alex resigned. 

“Uh, no, I’m always Miss Scarlet,” Carrie said. 

“I’ll play you for her,” said Alex, “Highest dice roll wins.” 

“Bring it on,” Carrie narrowed her eyes. 

“Well now we’ve all got that to look forward to, but right now, we’re playing,” Julie reached over and shook the box, “Monopoly!” 

“Dibs on the top hat,” Reggie called, and Alex sighed disappointedly.

“I just never get the pieces I want, then?” 

“Fine, Alex, you get next pick on the piece,” Luke said.

Alex leaned out of his seat and picked up the wheelbarrow, setting it down nearly beside Reggie’s hat on the GO square. 

After they’d all picked out their pieces, Luke with the car, Julie with the thimble, Flynn with the dog and Carrie with the cat - “Do they even have cats?” “Yeah, this is a newer edition.” “When did that happen?!” - Luke picked up the dice. 

“I’ll go first, then we’ll go clockwise, Julie, Alex, Carrie, Flynn, Reggie” Luke explained while shaking the dice in his hand, preparing a throw. 

Reggie mumbled something about always going last as Luke threw the dice. 

“Twelve, hell yeah!” Luke exclaimed, moving his piece the required amount of squares. 

They went round the circle, everyone else getting below five on their rolls. 

“What?”

“C’mon, no way!”

“This is rigged.” 

Luke snickered, “I guess I’m just the best at this.” 

Reggie threw the dice at him, “Yeah, yeah, just take your go.” 

“You better not buy any stations, Patterson. I’ve got my eye on them,” Flynn said, holding up the card for the first station. 

“No promises,” Luke grinned, gearing up to roll again. 

A sharp rapping on the door caused him to jump, and he ended up rolling a two. 

“Ha!” Alex said. Luke tried to hit him with a pillow, Julie swiftly getting up. 

“I’ll get the pizza. Reggie, get some money,” she said, walking over to the door. 

“Plain cheese, pepperoni and ham?” The pizza delivery guy checked the order was right. 

“That sounds off…” Julie though, “Is there a pineapple pizza?” She craned her neck, looking behind the pizza delivery guy as if he was hiding it from her. 

“Um, no it wasn’t ordered.” Delivery Guy scratched his head. “Did you want one?” 

“No, no, it’s fine, sorry,” Julie said slowly. Reggie, who’d just come up beside her, was looking suspiciously sheepish. 

All too late, she realised that Reggie, notorious for having an ongoing feud with Luke about pineapple on pizza, was probably not the best person to be put in charge of ordering. 

She fit the bottle of soda under her arm and took the three boxes with one hand. 

Reggie handed Delivery Guy his money, then waved at him, shutting the door. 

“Reginald,” Julie said. 

“Julie…yeah, I can’t think of a longer name,” Reggie replied. 

“Did you order Luke’s pizza?” 

“...yes?” 

“Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow his behaviour! It’s a disgrace!” 

“You better make this up to him somehow,” Julie handed Reggie the pizza boxes, “Take this to the table, I’ll get plates.” 

“You don’t need plates for pizza,” Reggie said. 

“We do after the last time we didn’t use plates and had to throw out a couch cushion,” Julie shot back. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Reggie said. He took the pizza back to the games table.

“Thank god,” Flynn said as Reggie approached,  
“I was starving in here.” 

She reached for the box but Reggie pulled it away at the last second. 

“Julie’s getting plates,” he explained over their complaining. 

A few seconds later, Julie placed a pile of plates down on the floor, and Reggie flipped open the pizza box. 

“Who had ham?” Julie asked.

“Ham and pineapple?” Luke asked, peering over at the boxes. 

“Nope. Just ham,” Julie said, glaring at Reggie. 

“Aw,” Luke deflated a bit, clearly upset his order hadn’t come through. 

“Do we have any pineapples in the fridge?” He asked after a second. 

“Oh my god, just accept that the universe has told you your pizza preferences are disgusting,” Carrie said. 

“Agreed,” Flynn said, wrinkling her nose, “Sorry Luke, it’s just the truth.”

“You guys are mean,” Luke said, leaning back against the bottom of the couch.

After they’d distributed the rest of the slices, they continued playing monopoly, with a lot of foreseen arguing. 

“Reggie. I will give you six hundred Monopoly money-s for that blue property.”

“No way, you have the other blue property!”

“That’s the point!”

“Back off my blue property, Flynn!” 

When the pizza was finished and the soda in their cups low, all the properties had been bought and distributed. 

“Does anyone actually know how to win at this game?” Luke asked after three rounds of travelling round the board, unable to buy anything. 

“Nope.”, “No.”, “Not really!”. 

“We can just keep going in circles until someone runs out of money,” Julie suggested, “That’s how I play it.”

“That’ll take hours, Jules,” Flynn said. 

“Why don’t we just stop now and see who has the most money?” Alex said, “That seems fair, right?”

A unified agreement echoed around the table, and everyone went about counting up their money. 

“I’ve got 1453, Alex?” Julie went first. 

“Damn it! 1395,” he threw his money down in front of him. 

“Ha! 1670,” Luke said smugly.

“Why do you all have so much?” Reggie looked sadly at his 980. 

“We win then,” Flynn said triumphantly.

“We?” Julie asked. 

“Carrie and me. We joined accounts and have the most money.”

“You can’t join accounts, that’s cheating!” Reggie said. 

“What if we’re on the same team?” Flynn countered. 

“Teams don’t exist in monopoly,” Alex said. 

“Well then what if we got married and shared our monopoly bank accounts?” Carrie asked. 

“You can’t...what?” Alex sounded exasperated. 

“Actually that sounds fair,” Reggie nodded seriously. “Did monopoly man officiate your wedding?”

“As a matter of fact, he did,” Flynn said. 

“He’s actually qualified as a priest,” Reggie informed the rest of the group. 

“See? This is why you were my best man,” Flynn nodded appreciatively at Reggie. 

“I thought I was going to be your best man?” Alex asked, offended. 

“You were both our best men,” Carrie said. 

“You guys know you didn’t actually get married, right?” Luke said, “I won the game.” 

“Wow, Luke, you’re just gonna invalidate our love like that, huh?” Flynn looked at him. 

“Fine then, Julie and I will get married and combine our money!”

“Nah, you can’t do that, the game’s already over,” Alex said. 

“How does-?” Luke started, but Julie cut him off, rubbing his arm. 

“It’s okay, Luke. You won in my heart.”

“Thank you,” Luke said, crossing his arms. 

“If this is over, I’m gonna go call Willie,” Alex moved to stand up, but Carrie pulled him down. 

“No, I’ve got to beat you at Clue, your boyfriend can wait,” she said, and Alex groaned. 

“You can invite Willie to game night next time if you want,” Reggie said brightly. 

“Thanks, man,” Alex said. 

“Willie would’ve approved of my wedding,” Flynn looked pointedly at Luke, who threw up his hands defensively. 

“That’s not how monopoly works,” he said. 

“You’re not how monopoly works,” Flynn retorted.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Carrie said softly to Flynn.

“You don’t make sense,” Flynn mumbled, leaning on Carrie’s shoulder. 

“Someone get Clue out,” Reggie said from where he was packing away monopoly. 

“I will! I call the purple piece,” Julie said, lifting Clue onto the table. 

“I’ll have the yellow one!” Luke called. 

“I’m getting red.” Carrie said firmly. 

“In your dreams,” Alex reached for the dice, shaking it threateningly.

He let the dice roll across the table.


End file.
